


From Friends to Lovers--A Larry Stylinson fanfiction

by ThatNerdyAuthor



Category: L'AMOUR Louis - Works
Genre: larry one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyAuthor/pseuds/ThatNerdyAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is already over, but not the epic friendship of all the boys. They are all now on their late twenties and on their early thirties, but they all live in the same neighborhood.<br/>Follow Larry Stylinson in this epic fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Begginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story, so please like and comment for suggestions! Love! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the introduction about how Harry types about his life in the computer at the same time that 1D is already over.

My Boobear, my life. This is how we learn to face harsh reality of life, and how to accept the different type of relationship we have. All in this together, forever, and-  
``Daddy!!´´ a cute and feminine voice brought me back to reality.  
``Darcy bear!`` I squealed as I gave little Darcy a peck on the forehead, and saved my file on the computer, closing the computer`s lid.  
Louis and I adopted Darcy, but we never liked to say she was adopted. We always treat her like our own, forever. And she has our features, Louis` sea blue eyes, and my curls. She also has gorgeous chocolate brown hair., oh, and the dimples. she is four.  
``Can we go get ice cream with Uncle Zayney, Liam , Niall, and Perrie?`` She said in her chirpy voice.  
``Sounds delightful!`` I beam at the thought of ice cream and go with Darcy bear to talk to Louis.  
We all live on the same neighborhood. Louis and I in one house, Niall and Liam on another (they are also a couple) and Zayn and Perrie. It is a comfy little neighborhood, and we always like to spend time together, and it is much easier by all being neighbours.  
Liam and Niall adopted a little boy called Dylan. Dylan is Darcy`s best friend, and they go to each other`s places like everyday.  
``Boobearrr!`` I scream with Darcy as we enter the kitchen. He is drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.  
``Daddy, get your lazy bum out of here, and let`s go get ice cream!!`` Dearest little Darcy puts him in a tight hug.  
Louis giggles and kisses her temple, after rubbing her hair.  
``Yes, lets!`` Louis laughs and winks at Harry.  
I watch as Louis runs upstairs to get dressed, and Darcy gets up too.  
I smirk and walk my way upstairs too, and I thinks about how I am so lucky.  
So lucky.  
``Daddy! I`m ready!!`` Darcy giggles in a frilly dress, swirling around.  
``Darcy, you look gorgeous!``  
I look over at Louis, wearing his normal red pants, a striped shirt, and suspenders.  
``Never changed!`` I smirk.  
He gives me quick kiss, and Darcy leads us to the door, more like pushing us.  
``Come on, come on! I bet uncle Zayneeee is waiting!!!`` Zayn is Darcy`s favorite uncle, obviously.  
And she was right. I see Zayn, Liam , Niall, and Perrie waving at us.  
What a great life.


	2. Do what you wanna do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are starting to get the hang of the plot. Note that there will be romance, and adventure during the chapters.  
>  Basically this is a chapter where the whole gang goes to get ice cream.

"I would like cookie dough ice cream please" I say as we all take our ice cream orders. Cookie dough is also Darcy's all time favorite, so you can guess.  
"I'd like mint, please" Boobear replies.  
I look over at Perrie already licking on a strawberry ice cream cone, and Niall and Liam sharing a chocolate fudge ice cream sundae. Zayn is munching away on chunks of bubblegum ice cream.  
I can not take a glance at Dyl, because, believe it or not, he has already gobbled everything down before we know it, and DarcyBear is already halfway. Impressive little toddlers these days.  
" I am fourrrrrr" Darcy announces her age to Dyl, more like the whole whole playground with all this yelling.  
" I am fiveee" Dyl announces before betting a race with Darcy to the playgroud swings.  
I take a stroll with Boo around while the boys and Perrie are looking at the toddlers, amazed by their energy.  
"I love you Boo" I announce before giving a nice warm kiss on Lou's lips.  
"You are the best husband" Lou announces while blushing, while I give my dimpled smile. I reach out for Boo's hand which he immediately takes.  
Lou lays his head on my chest, without saying anything for some time, and then announces:  
"Let us play by the swings!" He starts beaming as I start running to the set.  
"Catch me if you can!" Niall yells to Liam.  
"And I've been waiting for this time to come aroundddd" Liam sings Zayn's solo.  
"But baby running after you is like chasing the cloudddds" Niall completes as they continue the chase.  
Our One Direction days are already over, but we are all in this. Forever.  
Darcy starts running over to us.  
"Daddyyyy I am tireeeed" She chirps on her cute british accent.  
I pick little Darcy up, and Lou kisses my neck.  
We all stroll around, Zayn with Perrie tied together, Niall and Liam exchanging little pecks on the cheek, while Liam holds Dylan in his arms.  
I wave to everyone when we are already at the neighborhood, and then Lou and I tuck Darcy in bed. Boo and I exchange kisses, and then we get in bed, Lou clutching at my chest whimpering when he feels cold.  
And then everything is quiet in the neighborhood.  
I love Boo, we now have a complete family with little Darcy. Bless her heart.  
I lean in closer to Louis as I feel him breathing and clutching closer to me.  
All in his together. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Hope you are liking te story so far!! Love!! Remember, any suggestions here. Also, I need more character names. Any ideas? <3


	3. Marshmallows by the Sunset

I wake up and peck Lou on the forehead. Then I walk over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I can hear Lou talking in his sleep while taking deep breaths, saying things muffled like:  
"Mhmhmm, Haz, Haz."   
I grin and slowly tiptoe downstairs and get a newspaper. After half an hour of reading, as clumsy as I am, I take a "little snooze".  
I am awoken by the smell of french toast. At first i check my watch to see the time. Ok, I woke up at seven AM, it is now, wait what?! 9:30 AM? I nearly fall off the couch, to see I am wrapped in a blanket. I grin bu the imaginary sight of Lou wrapping me up in a blanket like a baby, but aww, isn't that sweet? My mind drifts back to reality when I feel two strong arms wrapping around me. Startled, I let put a squeal which males Lou laugh his such cute laugh. I tuen around quickly saying "you are gonna pay for this, bad boy!" I scold him and them look deep in his eyes. It is a deep kiss, which shows my feelings for him. I slowly pull off and then slap Lou's bottom. He chases me to the kitchen, where I help him with preparing the french toast, exchanging kisses once in a while.  
I grin when we make the last batch, and then I feel someone hopping onto my back.  
"Goodmorning daddies!" We laugh at the daddies part, and then kiss her forehead.  
I then ruffle her hair and we all go around he table to appreciate the french toast Lou and I made, toasted to perfection.  
Lou blushes when I say it tastes amazing, and then Darcy gobbles everything down, and we all get into a fit of laughter. I know, we are the goofiest famiy around, I love it.  
At 5 PM, the boys, Perrie,Darcy, Dylan and I huddle around a fire, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores and Niall singing and playing his guitar, just like the good old band days. Even if we were still famous and all, and we still had a huge amount of fans, it was much easier to relax and have fun with my best mates, and, of course, family.  
While Dylan and Darcy were stuffing s'mores on their faces and doing all sorts of goofy things, and after hearing talking for the millionth time about how she hated being "fat" , and that's why she couldn't eat marshmallows and diets, I rested on Lou.  
"I won't let these little things slip out of y mouth" I sang  
"But if I do, its you, oh its you, they add up to" Louis continued  
"And I'm in love with you, and all these little things" everyone sang  
And we spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, singing, laughing and talking about the Little Mix and One Direction days, and how we will always be together.  
No matter what happens.  
Ever.  
When all the marhmallows finished, and after Zayn finally conviced Perrie to have two marshmallows, after an arm fight, we all decided to go back home for the day. Exchanging kisses and hugs, we talked about what we could plan tommorrow or so.  
Daddy? Darcy asked right when I finished typing "so".  
I saved the page and closed the laptop lid. Then I kissed her goodnight.  
I was looking at the walls when Lou entered.  
"I already tucked DarcyBear in bed." He said as he kissed my neck.  
I grinned snuggled with him onto the covers, and we kissed and then put the movie "Grease" on, one of our all time favorites.  
I feel asleep unto Louis' arms when the movie was about over. He kissed my temple and started massaging my scalp the way I love it. I started whimpering in joy and then I snuggle closer and nuzzle Lou.  
Lou loves when I do that.  
"I love you" I say in a whisper  
"Love you too" Harry manmages to stutter before snoring after a few minutes of silence.   
I turn the television off, then the bedlight lamp.  
Then I smile and go to bed, thinking about Haz.  
And hoping that he is dreaming about me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute isn't it? I hope this is alright, this is my first fanfic story.  
>  Feel free to post my story on any "Larry Library" you have, or anything like that.  
>  Just remember to give credit.  
>  Love you guys!!


	4. Miracles can happen <3

\------  
I wake up to Lous' groans as I place both of my hands on his chest. I then giggle and kiss his temple. I quickly rush downstairs to prepare pancakes, and scoop up a spoonful of batter and taste it. I then add blueberries and chocolate chips to the mix. Perfect. Even more than perfect when I feel two strong arms wrapping around me. I smirk when Lou starts kissing my neck, and I then give him an intense kiss until little Darcy comes over and we have wonderful pancakes right when the sun is rising with peanut butter.  
\-------  
Zayn, Perrie, Liam, and Niall come over to have a little visit for very special news. Darcy is the first to greet Zayn, rushing over to him and tumbling over him. Zayn then kisses her forehead and places her on his lap. Niall and Liam are beaming, holding hands, and with a trustful and loyal look on their faces.   
Zayn quickly kisses Perrie and then tells the news:  
\- Perrie is pregnant. I am going to be a dad!  
\-------  
I am startled by the news. This is amazing!  
\- Congrats!! Is the only thing I can say.  
Lou rises over to feel Perrie's tummy and say his congrats to Zayn, while DarcyBear is asking about the baby and also feeling the tummy. Niall and Liam are also giving their congratulations and rising Darcy in the air and spinning her around.   
\- How many weeks has she been pregnant? I manage to ask.  
\- It has already been two weeks 'till now! Zayn says.  
Perrie is beaming, and has a wonderful sparkle on her eyes which demonstates her pride, she wraps her arms around Zayn and says:  
\- I know we are going to be amazing parents! Everyone agrees on that.  
\---------  
By the time everyone leaves, after serving cookies, and giving Perrie and Zayn some of Darcy's baby clothes for the soon to be baby, I finally relax with Darcy on my lap.  
\- Well, that was some big news! I manage to stutter.  
\- Yes, but the biggest, and greatest news of my life was us getting married, and finally running away from Eleanor and Management. Louis says.  
I look deep into Lous' deep blue eyes, and Lou looks deep into my emerald green eyes. We lock eyes, and we entertwine our fingers togethers. Lou blushes, and I giggle. Darcy giggles at the sight, and leaves to go to the kitchen, reminding me of Niall. I kiss Louis passionately, as I put my hands on his chest. Lou brushes a curl from my forehead and gives me a cracked smile, which makes my face turn deep red. We kiss some more, and them I snuggle deep into Lous' arms, kissing his chest.   
I love it.  
\-------  
Zayn later calls us to give us some news about Perrie and how her health is going, that she is absolutely healthy, even though she has a baby in her womb. He also gives us thanks about the baby clothes, and a bit more about how he thinks the baby will be.   
After I hang up I think about the bay and its features that I think it will have. Then Lou calls DarcyBear and I for dinner.  
\------  
After having an amazing dish of stir fry and pasta with chicken, and having seconds, I snuggle deep in bed with Lou, talking about the past feeling, the decisions of our present, and the steps of our future.   
Lou looks deep in my eyes, and does not say anything other than:  
\- I love you. I'll look after you.  
I brush his hair, and then we both sing a part of Look after you by The Fray:  
-Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby, and I'll look after you...  
\-------  
Then I turn off the the bedlight lamp,  
And we dream.  
\-----

Daddddd!!! Darcy yells, and I once again close the computer lid, and I kiss her cheek.  
\- The garden is so lit up today. How about going out to play? I recommend.  
She runs outside, I smirk, and I open the computer again.  
And I type. With Lou on my side.  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it so far? Hope you do by answering in the comments <3


	5. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall propose to get married, a very cute chapter of love and tenderness for Niam shippers. <3

\--------  
The phone rings. I attend the phone at the third ring, it is Liam. He is asking to go to the usual park at 8:00 PM, he has a special announcement to make. I agree amd tell DarcyBear and Boo the news.  
\- I wonder what is the announcement? Boo asks.  
\- He did seem pretty excited on the phone! I respond.  
But, neverless, I dress Darcy up in a gorgeous sea blue dress that matches her eyes, and little ballerina slippers. After putting her hair in a ponytail, we all get in the car at 7:45, pretty excited by the misterious news we were about to discover.  
\-----  
Lou and I are dressed up in formal attire, I wear a cardigan jacket while he wears a tuxedo type. Balloons were over the area, and no sight of Niall- yet.  
\- The place looks gorgeous, but what is this about? I ask.  
\- Shhh, you will soon know. Liam calms me.  
Lou and I are embraced together amd thinking about the misterious occasion. I look at my watch once in a while, but time seems slow at this specific time. I wish it weren't.  
\-------  
After twenty minutes or so, I spot a blondish hairdo getting out of the car. Niall questions Liam first before greeting us,  
-Li! I was worried sick about you. What is this all abou-  
Liam turns around and quickly hugs Niall before saying anything. He looks deep into his eyes and then says:  
\- Ni, do you love me?  
Niall responds with a:  
\- Of course I love you Li, do not be silly! But what is this all-  
\- Niall James Horan, would you like to now be a Payne? I mean, Niall, you are the love of my life, I want to be more proud than ever, ever... To call you more than a boyfriend. Niall James Horan, love of my life...  
Liam slowly kneels, and Niall cups his mouth with his hands. A few relatives are holding balloons with: "Will you marry me?" On them.  
\- Will you be my husband? Will you- marry me? Liam finishes his speech with a box with two alliances, with one diamond on each of them. Li gulps and looks at Niall.  
\-----  
-Yes! Yes! Of course!! Niall jumps with glee and leaps on Liam before filling him with kisses, as Li puts the first alliance on his right hand, and then the other on Niall's left hand.  
We all sigh in relief. Everything went well.   
Then the relatives, Boo and I, DarcyBear, Zayn and Perrie and, of course, Li and Ni huddle around to a restaurant and sit around a reserved table to celebrate, and plan the wedding details.  
\------  
The wedding date is set for August the 15th, so 8 months from now.  
Li and Ni want Zayn, Boo and I to be right there next to him. And that's what will be.  
We can see Niall is forming a huge blush on his face, but he quickly kisses Li and rubs his back. Then Ni admires his alliances and Li does so too.  
Then everyone shares laughs and good old stories until all the children there, including Darcy, start to complain about wanting to go to bed, so then we give our last congrats and our best wishes for them, and best of luck, and cheer them on all through the wedding.  
\------

-Haz? Lou says as he rubs my back.   
\- Hmmm? I respond with a tired look on my face, which earns a chuckle from him as I close the computer's lid, as always.  
\- I just remembered about our wedding day. I winder how Darcy's will be... Lou answers.  
\- C'mon Boo, she is just four...  
\- Five in a few months! Lou explains.  
\- Someday Lou, someday... I say as I get defeated by a yawn.  
He kisses my neck and then presses his lips again my chest.   
I sigh as he massages my scalp, one of my favorite things in the whole world.   
After tucking little Darcy in bed, and thinking about about her future, earning whereabouts from each of us, we turn on " One Direction- This is Us" and think about those days. Those days are not gone, and never will, because we are one of the few people that stay unified together. Because i love the lads. They are my best friends. And I feel so lucky and honored to live in the same neighborhood.  
\------  
I watch from the window as Zayn and Perrie's house lights turn off, then Liam and Niall's, and slowly ours.  
Tommorrow will be a big day.  
New challenges every day.  
Every day.  
\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! If you like this story, please recommend ideas, which are welcome here, leave kudos and comments too!! I also need new characters names, so any name ideas, remember to also give a clear description. Looooove <3


End file.
